coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8668 (24th June 2015)
Plot Liz informs Nick that today is Erica's 50th birthday. He had no idea and plans a last-minute surprise party at the bistro. Anna agrees to see the Hodges about their offer. Mary takes charge of the Rovers quiz team with Norris, Chesney, Roy and Cathy. Cathy tells Fiz her boiler has broken down but she won't ask Roy to use his shower. Dan joins Liz at the bistro for Erica's party, with Gail, Audrey and Bethany also going. Liz warns Nick that Erica is funny about her age. Bethany finds the party boring and sneaks a drink when Steph isn't looking. Erica puts on a brave face but walks out of her own party when Gail gives her a card listing the events from the year she was born. Tim and Anna see the Hodges to discuss Miley's future. Anna accuses them of trying to buy Miley when they give them a cheque to cover their expenses over the last few months, but she soon calms down and realises they do have a lot to offer Miley. Talisa gives her first yoga class at the gym, with Dev and Julie attending. Julie is miffed to see Brian there. Jackson tells Tim he wants to be a good dad to Miley. Nick thinks Erica is angry at him and gets drunk with Carla. Chesney quits the quiz team when Mary criticises him. Fiz and Tyrone think Cathy is hiding something. Their feelings are exacerbated when Tyrone tries to give Cathy the number of a plumber and she snappily turns him down. Julie tells Brian to leave her alone again. Tim and Anna tell Faye about the Hodges' offer. Faye asks for Anna's advice but Anna says it has to be solely her decision. Faye decides to give Miley up. Drunk as they leave the bistro, Nick and Carla kiss. Nick immediately apologises. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Greig Hodge - Stuart Wolfenden *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilet *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Hodge residence, Darwen Estate - Exterior and interior Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes a post-Mark Casey appearance as Greig Hodge. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick organises a 50th birthday party for Erica, which ends in disaster when she leaves early - a move that throws her boyfriend and Carla together; Anna faces the heartbreaking prospect of losing contact with Miley; Fiz discovers that Cathy has not been entirely honest about her living arrangements; and Brian tries to muscle in on Julie at Talisa's first yogalates class. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,120,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes